


Playing with Fire

by Tari_Sue



Series: Camelot Land [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:43:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tari_Sue/pseuds/Tari_Sue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin likes to play with fire when he thinks no one is watching</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing with Fire

Flames dance across his fingers. 

He shouldn’t be playing with fire. People burn for less.

How can someone who controls flames hide from a man like Uther Pendragon? What could Uther do that Merlin could not stop with a thought?

Complacency breeds laziness, Merlin will get himself caught. 

Arthur should call the guards and have Merlin arrested immediately. He should run Merlin through himself. 

Or let Merlin know he is here. Let him know that Arthur will keep his secret, always. He trusts Merlin implicitly; Merlin would never harm him.

Arthur stays quiet in the shadows and watches the flames.

 


End file.
